Eltrys
|Base ID = }} Eltrys is a Breton living in Markarth. Background He may seem like a normal bystander at first, but after Weylin attacks Margret in the market he approaches the Dragonborn and claims they have dropped a note. He hands the note to the Dragonborn, who obviously does not own it. It is named Eltrys' Note. The note directs the Dragonborn to the Shrine of Talos. There, he asks them to gather information on Weylin and Margret, promising to pay handsomely for what is uncovered. Eltrys seems to have a relationship with Rhiada. This is indicated by both dialogue with Thonar Silver-Blood and the presence of the key to Eltrys' room in Rhiada's inventory. Interactions The Forsworn Conspiracy Once the Dragonborn meets him near the Shrine of Talos, Eltrys instructs them to find evidence about the Forsworn, leading them to The Warrens, the Silver-Blood Inn, and to Nepos the Nose. After gathering enough evidence about the conspiracy in Markarth, he will be found dead, along with the three guards who murdered him. They are working for the Silver-Blood Family, and try to frame the Dragonborn for all the murders during the quest. These events begin the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." Dialogue Trivia *The dead version of Eltrys is technically a different character called "EltrysDead" (Form ID 00101000, Ref ID 00101001). It has the same inventory and belongs to the same factions, but carries two leveled quest rewards in gold. *If the player leaves the market before speaking with Eltrys, he will follow a simple daily routine. From 7 am to 7 pm, he will work at the smelter. The rest of the time, he stays in The Warrens. When he sees the Dragonborn, he will talk about the attack and ask if they saw what happened, but the player will have to actively speak to him to respond to what he says—the dialogue will not happen automatically. *Eltrys' war paint is unavailable for the player. He shares the war paint with Bothela. *If the player speaks to Eltrys after uncovering new information about the Forsworn, Eltrys will give the player some Gold as a reward, which he will not give should the player not speak to him before his murder at the end of the Forsworn Conspiracy. Bugs *During a Companions quest, the Dragonborn might be asked to rescue Eltrys from a random location. If "The Forsworn Conspiracy" has already been completed, this quest is broken, as Eltrys lies dead in his cell and there is no way to talk to him. *It is possible to find Eltrys dead for no apparent reason, rendering his quest impossible to complete. This also prevents the Dragonborn from earning the potential rewards from the following quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." **A potential fix is that if the Dragonborn has taken Markarth during the Civil War questline as a Stormcloak, wait for a Stormcloak guard to initiate dialogue. *It is possible to still find Eltrys alive after completing "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." Appearances * de:Eltrys es:Eltrys pl:Eltrys ru:Элтрис Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters